R I N D U
by Superunloyal
Summary: Pulang untuk menemukan kekasihnya yang sudah hampir satu bulan tidak bisa ia jumpai menungguinya dikasur bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah Hyunbin bayangkah, tapi toh ia merasakannya hari ini. Minhyunbin. JBJ Kwon Hyunbin. Wanna One Hwang Minhyun. warn: smut! others?inside. hope u enjoy it!


Title: Rindu | Minhyunbin

Pairing: Kwon Hyunbin [JBJ] x Hwang Minhyun [Nu'est and Wanna One]

Warning: OOC, typo(s), cringe, smut, cheesy.

DLDR

.

.

.

Hyunbin membuka pintu apartmennya untuk disambut oleh kegelapan. Ia menyalakan lampu yang berada tepat disamping pintu masuk dengan malas. Hyunbin menghela napas lelah, sebulan ini ia benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan debutnya bersama member JBJ yang lain. Tentu ia senang dan sangat semangat mempersiapkan semuanya, tapi bagaimanapun juga Hyunbin masih manusia yang bisa merasakan lelah. Belum lagi karna kesibukannya itu, ia jarang sekali membuka hpnya untuk sekedar berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia bergerak untuk membuka pakaiannya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan dirinya sedikit dimanjakan oleh air panas, Hyunbinpun bisa merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya sedikit relaks. Saat ia sudah melingkarkan handuk dipinggangnya, barulah ia menyadari sebuah sikat gigi berwarna biru tergeletak begitu saja diwastafelnya. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, seingatnya ia tak pernah membeli sikat gigi berwarna biru. Tapi toh ia mengabaikannya, yang Hyunbin butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur dan ia tak mau membiarkan sebuah sikat gigi yang tidak penting itu membuatnya menunda jadwal kencannya dengan kasurnya.

Hyunbin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghidupkan lampu kamarnya untuk menemukan gundukan selimut ditengah-tengah kasurnya. Tiba-tiba bayangan sikat gigi biru itu kembali dibenaknya, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Hyunbin berusaha menahan senyumnya, mencoba untuk tidak berharap kalau dibawah gundukan itu berbaring kekasihnya yang sedang menunggunya pulang. Dengan terburu, dipakainyanya boxer yang tergantung dibalik pintunya dan dilemparnya begitu saja handuk yang berada dipingganya tadi. Ia duduk dipinggir kasur dan dengan lembut mengangkat selimut tadi. Senyum yang tadinya tertahan dibibirnyapun sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika yang menyambutnya dibawah selimut itu adalah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Hyunbin semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat wajah bak bayi lelaki itu, kekasihnya, Hwang Minhyun, yang tertidur. Tak kuat menahan gemas, ia mengecup lembut kening Minhyun, membuat penyusup apartmennya itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Minhyun dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur. Hyunbin mengangguk lalu berusaha menahan Minhyun yang tiba-tiba ingin duduk.

"Tiduran saja, sepertinya hyung lelah juga."

Minhyun menggeser lengan Hyunbin yang tadinya menahan dadanya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh badannya dan merangkak menuju paha Hyunbin. Hyunbin sendiri mendadak lupa akan segala lelahnya melihat Minhyun yang berlagak bak kucing didepannya. Belum lagi saat ia menyadari Minhyun hanya mengenakan atasan piyama tidur milik Hyunbin yang otomatis kebesaran dibadan kurus Minhyun, pemuda bermarga Kwon itupun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku sudah seharian tidur menunggumu pulang. Sebegitu sibuknya kah kau sampai mengabariku saja jarangnya minta ampun?" Bisik Minhyun sembari menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya dipaha Hyunbin.

Napas Hyunbin sedikit tercekat merasakan gesekkan kepala Minhyun yang begitu dekat dengan bagian privatenya. Baru saja ia ingin menyingkirkan kepala Minhyun, lelaki bermarga Hwang itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Hyunbin. Ia mengelus lembut pipi milik Hyunbin sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada rahang tegas milik Hyunbin.

"apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Hm?" Tanya Minhyun manja. Hyunbin menggigit bibirnya gugup, Minhyun yang manja-manja seperti ini adalah kelamahan terbesarnya. Ditambah lagi kecupan Minhyun yang semakin menurun menuju lehernya, membuat Hyunbin semakin lupa diri.

"Hyung, apa kau masih libur dari masa promosi?"

Minhyun sedikit melupakan kegiatannya dengan leher Hyunbin, dan menatap kekasihnya itu tepat dimata. Minhyun tersenyum kecil melihat mata kekasihnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang disebabkan oleh tingkahnya tadi. Ia mengangguk pelan dan sepersekian detik setelahnya, Minhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang dilempar kearah samping dan tubuh lain yang memerangkapnya. Minhyun memperlebar senyumnya, lalu menarik leher Hyunbin, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan lembut. Minhyun sedikit terperangah dengan kelembutan Hyunbin dalam menciumnya, tidak menyangka seorang Kwon Hyunbin termyata mampu menguasai dirinya sekalipun sudah ia goda seperti tadi. Jujur saja, Minhyun memang sengaja berlaku manis seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa sangat merindukan kekasih hatinya itu dan juga fakta bahwa Hyunbin yang sebentar lagi akan debut pasti membuat pria bersurai biru itu sangat lelah. Itulah sebabnya Minhyun ingin mempersembahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai hadiah.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Minhyun bertingkah manis dan manja pada Hyunbin, dan ia cukup tahu kalau Hyunbin bukan orang yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya dalam mode seperti ini. Biasanya Hyunbin akan segera melumat habis bibirnya dengan kasar, membiarkan Minhyun tak berdaya dikukungannya dan mengantarkan Minhyun menuju puncak kenikmatannya dengan cepat.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Minhyun tak menyadari bahwa piyama yang tadinya membalut tubuhnya sudah tergeletak begitu saja silantai. Minhyun mendesah didalam mulut Hyunbin ketika jemari Hyunbin mengelus perut ratanya dengan sangat pelan. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hyunbin, menyuruh pemuda bermarga Kwon itu untuk tidak menggodanya seperti itu.

"Jangan sibuk dengan pikiranmu ketika kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, Hyung." Bisik Hyunbin sensual. Ia menjilat bibir Minhyun, menyesap dan menggigit belah bibir yang tidak pernah bosan untuk diciuminya.

Tadinya Hyunbin ingin langsung merobek piyama milik Minhyun. Rasa lelah sebenarnya cukup membuatnya menjadi manusia paling tidak sabaran sedunia. Ia berniat membalik tubuh kekasihnya itu dan langsung memasukkan benda yang selalu dibanggakannya itu, membiarkan kekasih manisnya itu menjerit karena prostatnya yang dihajar terus-menerus olehnya.

Tapi untuk hari ini mungkin adalah pengecualian baginya. Hyunbin ingin semuanya berjalan lambat. Satu bulan hampir tak pernah berhubungan, satu bulan tidak pernah bertemu, dan dua bulan lebih tidak pernah berhubungan badan membuat Hyunbin ingin memotret momen ini dihatinya. Ia ingin menikmati tubuh hyungnya dengan sepenuhnya, menikmati desahan halus milik Minhyun yang selalu membuatnya gila.

Puas dengan bibir Minhyun, Hyunbinpun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher dan bahu putih Minhyun. Mengigit serta menyesapnya lembut hingga lebam-lebam biru kehitaman itu mulai muncul. Tak ingin membiarkan tangannya menganggur, Hyunbinpun mengarahkan tangannya pada area bawah Minhyun. Mengelusnya pelan lalu melepas celana dalam Minhyun.

Napas Minhyun tercekat tatkala Hyunbin mulai menaik-turunkan jemarinya pada miliknya yang mulai mengeras. Gerakan tangan Hyunbin pada miliknya itu lama-lama membuat Minhyun kehilangan akalnya. Ia mendorong dada Hyunbin, yang masih asik menandai bagian atas tubuhnya, hingga membuat pemuda itu terduduk.

Minhyun merangkak menuju selangkangan Hyunbin dan mulai mengendusi kejantanan Hyunbin yang masih ditutupi oleh boxer. Hyunbin yang sedikit terengah melihat tingkah Minhyun inipun buru-buru melepas boxernya begitu saja. Minhyunpun langsung meraup kebanggaan milik Hyunbin kedalam mulutnya sepersekian detik setelah Hyunbin melempar boxernya.

Hyunbin mengerang tatkala Minhyun menggoda kepala kejantannya dengan gerakan lidahnya. Belum lagi Minhyun yang dengan sengaja memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan yang terlalu lambat, membuat Hyunbin merasakan ketidaksabarannya mulai menguasai pikirannya. Godaan Minhyun ketika sedang mengulumnya memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa Hyunbin atasi. Ia memang berniat ingin melakukan semuanya ini dengan lembut dan pelan, namun jika Minhyun terus menerus menggodanya seperti ini, Hyunbin mana kuat.

Hyunbinpun akhirnya mulai ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menyamakan tempo kecepatan dengan Minhyun. Hyunbin menggeram ketika ia merasakan kepala kejantannya yang menyentuh ujung tenggorokan Minhyun. Sedikit khawatir, Hyunbinpun memfokuskan dirinya pada Minhyun, yang ternyata juga sedang memperhatikannya. Nafsu dan ketidaksabarannya semakin menyerang ketika ia melihat Minhyun yang memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hyunbinpun mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Minhyun dan mengangkat badan Minhyun agar terduduk kembali dipangkuannya. Minhyun sendiri dengan insiatif yang ia punya langsung mengulum jari-jarinya. Hyunbin hanya bisa memperhatikan karna ketika ia ingin menyentuh Minhyun, tangan Minhyun yang bebas itupun langsung menjauhkan tangan Hyunbin dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan. Aku mau mempersiapkan diriku dengan caraku."

Minhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulutnya, mengarahkannya tepat dilubang sempitnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hyunbin saat ia langsung memasukkan dua jari pada lubangnya. Napas pendek-pendekpun ia keluarkan karna pergerakan jarinya yang terus menerus berusaha untuk membuka jalan bagi Hyunbin nantinya. Minhyun sedikit merintih saat ia mulai memasukkan dua jari lainnya pada lubangnya. Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya disebabkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan sengaja menghindari prostatnya, membiarkan dirinya frustasi karna kelakuannya itu.

Hyunbin yang diberikan pemandangan seperti inipun harus merasakan sakit pada kejantanannya. Ia merasa akan keluar jika terus-menerus memperhatikan Minhyun yang menggodai tubuhnya sendiri. Takmau keluar tak tersentuh, ia membaringkan badan Minhyun lembut, mengeluarkan jari Minhyun yang menyebabkan Minhyun merengek karna rasa kehilangan. Hyunbin mengecup lembut jari Minhyun, menjilatnya pelan sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Minhyun. Tangan kirinyapun mulai memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Minhyun tadi. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendorongnya masuk. Hyunbin menggeram saat rasa hangat mulai menghimpit miliknya. Berbeda dengan Minhyun yang sudah sibuk mengerang dan mendesah saat ia kembali merasakan lubangnya yang dipenuhi oleh kebanggaan Hyunbin.

Keduanya mengeluarkan napas yang entah kenapa bisa-bisanya secara bersamaan mereka tahan saat milik Hyunbin sudah sepenuhnya masuk pada lubang Minhyun. Sebelum Hyunbin mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya, ia menyambar tangan Minhyun, membiarkan Minhyun meremat kuat jemarinya.

Desahan mulai silih berganti keluar dari mulut kedunya saat mereka mulai bergerak. Hyunbin terus menghentakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo yang secara teratur semakin cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Minhyun menjerit keras saat Hyunbin menyerang prostatnya. Hyunbin yang menyadari hal itupun mempercepat temponya sambil terus menyerang titik itu. Sampai pada titik dimana Hyunbin merasakan lubang Minhyun semakin meremas kejantannya kuat dan tempo hentakkan dirinya sendiri yang mulai tidak teratur, ia tau Minhyun dan dirinya akan bertahan lama lagi.

"Bin-nghh..."

Hyunbin memfokuskan wajahnya pada Minhyun. Ia bisa melihat wajah Minhyun yang sudah basah karena air mata dan senyum manis yang entah kenapa malah menghiasi wajah Minhyun.

"Aku—akhh, aku cinta kamu... Aku sangat merindukanmu hah... hahh... "

Hyunbin sedikit lupa dengan kecepatan hentakkannya ketika ia mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Ia meremas tangan Minhyun sembari mencium bibir Minhyun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai dan merindukanmu, Hyung." Ucap Hyunbin sebelum melumat halus bibir Minhyun. Lumatan halus itu lama-lama semakin liar, begitu pula dengan tempo hentakkan Hyunbin yang tiba-tiba kembali cepat. Minhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hyunbin, kembali mendesah tak karuan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Minhyun dan Hyunbin menjeritkan nama kekasih mereka dengan lantang. Minhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, merasakan cairan hangat milik Hyunbin yang memenuhi lubangnya. Hyunbinpun mengerang merasakan lubang Minhyun yang mencengkeramnya kuat.

Ia mengeluarkan miliknya pelan, membiarkan Minhyun mendesah tak nyaman setelahnya. Ia menarik badan Minhyun kesampingnya, memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya itu erat.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hyung." Bisik Hyunbin. Ia mengecupi kedua kelopak mata Minhyun lembut, berusaha membuat kedua mata terindah yang pernah Hyunbin temui itu berhenti mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang terus-menerus membanjiri pipi mulus Minhyun.

Minhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Hyunbin dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Hyunbin tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Minhyun lalu mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu, berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kau denganku, Hyung?"

Minhyun mengangguk cepat lalu menatap mata Hyunbin intens.

"Sangat rindu sampai rasanya dadaku selalu sakit setiap malam." Ucap Minhyun pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hyunbin-ah." Minhyun tersenyum lembut setelahnya. Ia mengelus lembut rahang Hyunbin sebelum mengecupnya dengan tak kalah lembut. "Aku yang terlalu kekanakkan karna tak bisa kau tinggal seperti itu."

Tawa lepas keluar begitu saja dari mulut keduanya. Hyunbin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan kepala Minhyun tenggelam dilehernya.

"Aku suka kau yang kekanakkan sepeti itu, Hyung. Tenang saja, besok kami mendapat jatah libur. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kau tau, jalan-jalan, nonton bersama, ataupun melanjutkan ronde du—aduhh iya maaf-maaf." Hyunbin mengaduh sembari terkikik geli merasakan Minhyun yang menggigit lehernya. Ia terkikik karna melihat cuping telinga Minhyun yang memerah, menandakan siempunya itu sedang malu. Sepertinya Minhyun sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasa, tsundere dan sedikit galak.

"Aku ngantuk." Ucap Minhyun yang sedikit teredam karna leher Hyunbin. Hyunbinpun mengelus punggung polos Minhyun sembari terus menciumi pucuk kepala Minhyun.

"Selamat tidur kalau begitu Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Bin-ah."

END


End file.
